fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:DragonYoru/Yurina
Yurina (właść. Yurina Victoria Veronica BronkaCzasem jestem tak przezywana...przez nazwisko ._. Planet) '- klacz. Poprawna ponysona użytkowniczki Nataniella. Klacz, która zakończyła naukę w Szkole Podstawowej w Ponyville. Nieoryginalna klacz, szukającego swojego przeznaczenia. Lubi psy, gryzonie i koty. Ma dziwne sny. Ma siostrę bliźniaczkę Sierrę (która nie istnieje) i starszego brata. Stara się przypodobać koleżanką ze swojej klasy. Nazywana najczęściej YuriWiem co to znaczy, nie musicie mi mówić., BronekPo "trzecim" imieniu ._., a przez, niektórych nawet Niemowa czego nienawidzi. Często lata do Cloudsdale. Fanka paringu PruCan z anime ,,Hetalia". 'Powstanie Ogólne powstanie Pierwsza kucykowa wersja Natanielli powstała po trafieniu na takie miejsce jak wika. Autorka bawiła się w creatorem i stworzyła wysoką w tym chudą klacz rasy pegaz o morskiej sierści, błękitnych oczach z desingiem Applejack, grzywie Rainbow Dash o dwóch kolorach - czerwonym i fioletowym. Jej znaczkiem była czarna nuta skrzyżowana z długopisem. W ten sposób powstała Opacity. Jednak po kilku miesiącach zauważyła, że jej klacz nie jest zbyt oryginalna, a także nie odzwierciedla jej jak i wygląd, poza tym wygląd klaczy skojarzył się jej z Rainbow DashAle trzeba wspomnieć, że ja nie lubię tej klaczy., a nawet z recolorem Rainbow Dash. Nata postanowiła więc, wymyślić coś bardziej oryginalnego. Rysując na kartce stworzyła fioletową pegazice z początku o niebieskich oczach z desingiem Pinkie Pie oraz znaczku, a mianowicie granatowym kluczu wiolinowym. Grzywa i ogon przypominały trochę grzywę Ditzy Doo i były brązowe. Ten wygląd oraz znaczek bardzo odzwierciedlał autorkę, więc postanowiła że tak będzie wyglądać jej nowa ponyfikacja. Nazywała ją od skrótu swojego imienia czyli - Vicky. Jednak przez kilka miesięcy wygląd ponyfikacji bardzo się zmienił - dodała srebrne okrągłe kolczyki, zmieniła również kolor oczów zmieniła na morskiKolor oczów mi się zmienił z niebieskiego na morski...to prawda., a grzywa stała się dłuższa oraz bardziej postrzepioną. Jednak ta ponyfikacja przestała ją odzwierciedlaćZwłaszcza wątek z alter-ego i ze znaczkiem., więc znów postanowiła stworzyć nową. Pomysł na trzecią ponyfikacje przyszedł gdy Nataniella "poznała" kryształowe kucyki. Była zafascynowana ich historią, a także ich wyglądem, że postanowiła, że jej nową ponyfikacją będzie kryształowy kucyk. Następnie wymyśliła nowy wygląd. Była to klacz o niebieskiej sierści oraz o brązowej średniej długości grzywie, także o morskich oczach oraz desingu Pinkie PieNie desingu typowego dla kryształowych kucyków.. Jej zaś znaczkiem był szary ołówek, który zostawiał ślad. Nazwała ją Naito. Ta ponysona trawała przez 2-3 miesiące, a potem stała się zwykłem OC. Następnie powstała Fineness - błękitna pegazica nie posiadają znaczka. Do jej stworzenia Nataniella wykorzystała wygląd Vicky oraz Naito. Wyjątkiem był wiek Fine, ponieważ była starsza od autorki, a także oczy, które były podobne desingiem do RarityJedynie ten desing mi pasował.. Jednak po kilku miesiącach przestał jej się podobać wygląd Fine, a także zaczęła uważać, że ją całkowicie nie odzwierciedla. Yurina powstała gdy Nataniella bawiła się creatorem, ponieważ nudziło jej się. Stworzyła białą pegazice o niezbyt długiej grzywie i ogonie w kolorach brązu i czerniW rzeczywistości mam tylko włosy koloru czarnego, ale zawsze wyobrażałam się, a nawet planuje zrobić sobie czarne pasemka.. Jej oczy były koloru morskiego oraz podobne do oczów Fluttershy. Autorka zauważyła, że nawet ta klacz jest do niej podobna, więc postanowiła, że będzie tak wyglądać nowa ponyfikacja, której nie zmieni. W ten sposób powstała Yuri, a właściwie Yurina. Imię Użytkowniczka Natanielle chciała również aby imię jej nowej ponyfikacji było oryginalne. Wtedy wpadło jej do głowy imię...Yuri. Nataniella wiedziała co oznacza Yuri więc uznała, że nazwanie tak klaczy zrazi od razu czytelników. Postanowiła trochę zmodyfikować imię i tak powstało imię Yurina. 'Przezwiska' Ulubione *Yuri *Yurika *Vicky *Yur *Bronka (ale kiedyś tego nie lubiła) *Zombie *Bronek Znienawidzone *Bronisław *Bronisława *Dziwaczka *Yuriś (pozwala tak nazywać siebie tylko przez, niektorych) *Niemowa (tego najbardziej nienawidzi) 'Wygląd' Dawniej Dawniej Yuri była niską i niezbyt szczupłą klaczą. Była bardziej pulchniejsza niż w dzisiejszych czasach. Miała długą brązową grzywę zwykle związaną gumką bądź jakąś kokardą (ale to tylko w pierwszej klasie). Zwykle również ubierała się w jasne kolory m.in.: różowego, a także ubierała spódnicę. Wszystko zmieniło się po trzeciej klasie. Grzywa Yurina ma średniejKiedy autorka ma krótkie włosy, ale gdy tworzyłam ponyfikacje miałam włosy średniej długości i jestem przyzwyczajona do tego, że Yuri ma grzywę średniej długości, więc nie mam zamiaru zmieniać wyglądu...chociaż może to się w przyszłości zmieni . długości, poczochraną grzywę. Jest w kolorach brązu i czerni. Zawsze grzywa jest rozpuszczoną, a wiąże ją tylko na zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego. Lubi długość swojej grzywy choć czasem chciałaby mieć jeszcze krótszą. Czarnych pasemek nie ma od urodzenia, zrobiła sobie pasemka sama przez przypadek bawiąc się farbą do włosów aby stać się oryginalną. Znakiem również rozpoznawczym są kosmyki włosów, a mianowicie te po boku. Czasem widnieją dwa, a czasem jeden (ale to tylko w wersji chibi). Sierść Posiada nieoryginalną ;-; białą sierść. Często jest jednak zamiast biała czarna, ponieważ Yurina chodzi po samym błocie lub coś w tym rodzaju. Podoba się jej ten kolor sierść, ale wolałaby być bardziej oryginalna i mieć ciemno niebieską sierść. Oczy Ma oczy z desingiem Fluttershy koloru morskiego. Ma długie rzęsy, które są obiektem zazdrości jednej z koleżanek z klasy. Sama Yurina uważa, że jej oczy są takie zwyczajne i nieoryginalne, ponieważ są podobne do oczów innych klaczy choć jest z nich też trochę zadowolona, ponieważ jej oczy są takie same jak u żółtej pegazicy, którą podziwia. Sylwetka Nie jest zbyt grubą ani za chudą klaczą. Można powiedzieć, że jest w sam raz. Kiedyś była pulchniejsza, ale z wiekiem schudła. Uważa jednak, że jest gruba i brzydka, ale i tak nie chce się odchudzać, ponieważ jest na to za leniwa nie ma czasu. Skrzydła Jej skrzydła są typowe jak dla każdego pegaza w jej wieku. Yur jednak sądzi, że jej skrzydła są mniejsze, a tak wcale nie jest. Często są jak jej skrzydła czyli potargane i czasem wylatują jej piórka. Kryształowa Jako kryształowa klacz jej sierść zaczyna błyszczeć. Jej grzywa się zmienia, nie jest potargana i występuje na niej złota opaska z fioletowym diamentem. Z ogonem jest tak samo. Jej oczy mają desing typowy dla kryształowych kucyków. Męska wersja Męska wersja posiada krótszą grzywę niż Yurina. Ogon pozostaje taki sam. Jest wyższy i trochę lepiej zbudowany od Yuriny. Oczy ma takie same tylko nie posiadają rzęs. Nie nosi jednak kolczyków tylko srebrną branzoletkę z sercem. Equestria Girls W tej wersji Yur jest zwykłą dziewczyną. Posiada biały kolor skóry oraz takie same oczy z desingiem Fluttershy. Nosi błękitną bluzkę, białą bluzę oraz dżinsy. Jej trampki są koloru fioletowego. Jej włosy mają ten sam kolor co ponyfikacja. Czasem zakłada jakieś kolczyki. Wersja 2 W tej wersji Yuri ma kremową skórę. Ma szarą bluzkę oraz bluzę koloru białego, dżinsy są brązowe, a trampki czarne. Jej grzywa oraz oczy pozostają takie same. Również czasem zakłada jakieś kolczyki. Dodatki Yur zwykle nie nosi dodatków. Czasem założy jakieś kolczyki w kształcie serduszek, czapkę z daszkiem, okulary przeciwsłoneczne czy naszyjnik, ale to tylko czasami. Jej jedynym dodatkiem są srebrne kolczyki w kształcie serduszek. Jeśli chodzi zaś o gumkę do grzywy to zakłada ją tylko na wf. W wakacje również nosi swoje dwie ulubione branzoletki. Ubiór Ubiorem Yur jest głównie niebieski mundurek, który zakłada do szkoły. Po szkole najczęściej chodzi w za małych bluzkach swojego brata bądź w ogóle nie zakłada ubrań. Jej elementem ubioru jest również czarna skórzana kurtka bądź jakaś bluza. Znaczek (którego nie ma) Yuri należy do kucyków, które nie otrzymały jeszcze znaczków. Z tego powodu większość ogierów z jej byłej klasy dokuczali jej, ale jednak czasem klacz potrafiła im odpyskować, ale raczej to rzadko. Uważa, że jak zdobędzie znaczek będzie to napewno coś związanego z muzyką bądź z jej innym zainteresowaniem, ale jak na razie nie jest tego pewna. 'Życiorys' Narodziny i nadanie imienia Historia Yuriny rozpoczęła się gdy ta przyszła na świat w Ponyville jako drugie dziecko Peter i Lily oraz jako młodsza siostra ogiera Heart'a Strong'a. Jej narodziny przeszły bez jakikolwiek komplikacji oprócz tego, że na powitanie bardzo głośno krzyczała, że było ją słychać na cały szpital. Stała się również obiektem zainteresowania ze strony swojego jednorocznego brata, który cały czas zaglądał jej do kołyski. Przyszło również wybranie imienia dla młodej klaczy. Jej mama nie mogła się zdecydować czy wybrać Victoria czy Veronica. Jednak jedna z babć wpadła na pomysł aby nazwać malutką klacz Yurinę, a te imiona nadać jej na resztę imion. Wszyscy się z tym zgodzili. Potem jej ojciec wymyślił aby nadać Yurinie kilka imion, a mianowicie nazwać ją tak Yurina Victoria Veronica Bronka. Każdy był za. Tak więc małą klacz nazwaną Yurina. Źrębiece lata Przed przedszkolem Mała Yur nie chodziła do żłobka. Czas spędzała w domu z mamą i czasem z bratem, który już chodził do przedszkola. Lubiła też bawić się lalkami, pluszakami oraz oglądać różne seriale dla dzieci, ale najbardziej My Little Human. Również klaczka wychodziła na dwór aby pobawić się ze swoją przyjaciółką Kaśką. Wszystko miało zmienić pójście do przedszkola. Przedszkole i pierwsza przyjaźń Klacz poszła do przedszkola w wieku 4 lat. Trudno jej było opuścić dom oraz mamę. Z początku ciągle płakała, ale się przyzwyczaiła do sytuacji. Nie miała jednak się z nikim bawić. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy pewnego dnia pani przedszkolanka przyprowadziła do niej inną klacz. Miała długie brązowe włosy związane gumką, nosiła również okulary i aparat na zęby. Klacz nazywała się Julie. Razem się bawiły, a potem zaprzyjaźniły. Potem Yur wraz z Julie poznały innych kolegów i z nimi też się bawiły. Przyjaźń Yuri wraz z Julie trwała przez całe przedszkole. Zakończyła się gdy Julie przeprowadziła się wraz z rodziną do Canterlotu pod koniec przedszkola. Yuri bardzo to przeżyła, ale nigdy o niej nie zapomniała. Pierwszy dzień w szkole Mała Yur wiedziała dokąd prowadzi ją mama...do szkoły. Bała się, że tam się nie odnajdzie. Również okazało się, że kilka jej koleżanek z przedszkola będzie chodzić do tej szkoły jednak będą w różnych klasach. Mama zaprowadziła Yur do klasy gdzie zauważyli inne małe kucyki. Klaczka zajęła miejsce obok małego ogiera o blond grzywie. Znalazła też jego brata bliźniaka. Od razu ich rozpoznała. To Ci bracia bliźniacy grali w piłkę, a Yur ich podglądała za drzewaBez skojarzeń proszę.. Zabrzmiał dzwonek, a wszyscy rodzice wyszli. Nauczycielka przedstawiła się, a następnie kazała otworzyć podręczniki. Ogier szepnął do Yuri przedstawiając się Speed Ball, a ona jemu. Na przerwie Yuri chciała się zapoznać z jakimiś klaczami jednak one nie chciały z nią rozmawiać głównie z powodu tego bo nie była z nimi w przedszkolu lub w zerówce. Yur z tego powodu była bardzo smutna jednak zabawę zaproponowała jej jakaś niska klacz o imieniu Alexandra. Biała klacz zaczęła się z nią bawić. Po lekcjach czekała na nią mama, a na bliźniaków też ich mama. Razem wracali. Dwie mamy ze sobą rozmawiały, a małe kucyki bawiły się w berka. Yur uważa, że pierwszy dzień w szkole było bardzo udany. Klasa 1-3 Cała pierwsza klasa zleciała jej raczej dobrze, oprócz tego, że większość klaczy z jej klasy nie chciało się z nią zadawać, ponieważ nie chodziła z nimi do zerówki bądź do przedszkola. Jedynie Alexandra oraz Marica, która chodziła z nią do przedszkola, ale ona jednak wolała spędzać czas ze Sweet Flower oraz z Pati. Najczęściej jednak spędzała czas w towarzystwie bliźniaków. Po kilku miesiącach zaczęła zadawać się z klaczką Natalie, której często pokazywała swoje figurki LPS, a ona swoje. Jednak klaczce brakowało większego towarzystwa innych klaczy, ale miała jednak nadzieję, że w drugiej klasie to się zmieni. W drugiej klasie, cała klasa Yuri musiała zmienić piętro gdzie uczyła się dotychczasz na piętro gdzie jest również zerówka oraz stołówka szkolna. Wszyscy jednak szybko się zaklamityzowali na nowym piętrze. Yur wciąż spędzała czas z bliźniakami, ale udało jej zakolegować z jednoróżką Doris, jednorożcem Victorią oraz z ziemską klaczą Pauline. Z innymi klaczmi też jej udało się zakolegować. Ten rok minął szybko tak samo jak klasa 1. W klasie trzeciej klasa Yuriny mogła wrócić na piętro gdzie uczyła się w klasie pierwszej. Jednak to nie wszystko, pojawiła się nowa klacz imieniem Agne, która była jednorożcem. Niestety większość kucyków jej nie lubiło, ponieważ jakby to określić "zabrała im talenty" np.gdy Pauline w klasach 1-2 zajmowała na Konkursach Recytatorskich pierwsze miejsce, tak zaczęła zajmować drugie, a jednoróżka pierwsze. Poza tym, była również bardzo inteligentna i zawsze na sprawdzianach otrzymywała najlepsze wyniki. Yur jednak ją akceptowała i ją lubiła, a jeśli chodzi o Agne zaprzyjaźniła się z kilkoma klaczami z jej nowej klasy, które nie zazdrościły jej talentów. W nowym semestrze pojawił się też nowy rudowłosy ogier imieniem Different Stone, był dość nieśmiały, ale szybko zaskrabił sobie sympatie wszystkich dziewczyn w klasie, zwłaszcza jednoróżki Olivi. Czas w trzeciej klasie również minął bardzo szybko, ale jedynie Yur było smutno, że będzie musiała roztać się ze swoją wychowawczynią. Klasa 4 W dalszych klasach Yur zaprzyjaźniła się z kilkoma klaczami ze swojej klasy. Miała też wrogów m.in : Sweet Flower, na której widok w Yuri coś się gotowało. Oczywiście przybyło więcej nauki, najgorzej szła jej matematyka, nienawidziła tego przedmiotu, ale nauczycielkę tego przedmiotu lubiła i dalej lubi. Nastoletnie czasy Przeżycia miłosne Yur w tym czasie kiedy zaczęła dojrzewać (mniej więcej w piątej klasie), a także w wiekiem zaczęłam dziwnie czuć się przy swoim przyjacielu - Speed Ball'u. Zauważała to jednak z jej dobrych koleżanek - Victorie oraz powiedziała, że pomoże białej klaczy chociaż sama nie przepadała za ogierem. Wkrótce dowiedziały się o tym inne koleżanki, a nawet jedna umówiła Speed'a oraz Yuri na randkę. Yur nie mogła się doczekać oraz była podekstytowana. Gdy nadszedł dzień randki, ogier czekał na klaczkę. Niestety randka niezbyt dobrze skończyła się dla klaczki. Po randce klacza dostała rozwolnienia...okazało się, że Speed zamówił pizzę z pieczarkami, a Yur nie lubi pieczarek oraz jej żołądek źle na nie reaguje. Jednak były plusy, Yurina dowiedziała się tego co Speed o niej myśli, a to nawet były miłe rzeczy. Zdecydowała się mu o swoich uczuciach powiedzieć na Walentynki. Zrobiła nawet "walentynkę" na angielskim gdzie opisała swoje uczucia do ogiera. Dała walentynkę do dziewczyny, która je roznosiła. Sama zaś poszła ze stresu do damskiej toalety. Po kilku minutach wróciła do klasy, gdzie zauważyła jak jej walentynka leży podarta na podłodzę, a Speed się najwidoczniej śmieję wraz ze swoimi "przyjaciółmi". Było to w klasie piątej. Minęło kilka miesięcy jednak Yuri wciąż myślała o swoim przyjacielu. Była zdołowana i w kółko opowiadała o nim, co zaczęło być udręką dla niektórzych jej koleżanek, a Speed wciąż jej dokuczał. Wszystko zmieniło poznanie jednorożca imieniem Alex. Mieli takie same zainteresowania m.in.: anime oraz vocaloidy. Spędzała z nim wiele czasu, zupełnie zapominając o tym jak została potraktowana na Walentynki. Mijały tygodnie, a Yur była szczęśliwsza co zaczęły zauważać jej koleżanki. Chciały dużo rzeczy wiedzieć o nowym koledze białej klaczy. Klaczka jednak traktowała go jak zwykłego kolegę. Dużo czasu zaczęła również spędzać czas z klaczą imieniem Doris. Pomimo różnic charakterów oraz zainteresowań klaczę nieźle dogadywały się ze sobą. Wkrótce jednak biała klacz zaczęła dziwnie czuć się przy blondwłosej jednoróżce. Nikomu tego jednak nie chciała powiedzieć, ale Alex pierwszy się o tym dowiedział. Okazało się, że Yur zakochała się w czerwonej klaczy, ale ogier jej z tego powodu nie odrzucił, rozumiał ją, a także akceptował jej orientację, ponieważ on niegdyś...był w tej samej sytuacji co ona tylko z ogierem. Biała klacz zdecydowała się powiedzieć jej o swoich uczuciach. Powiedziała jej to wprost, gdy nikogo nie było na korytarzu szkolnym. Doris z początku myślała, że to "miłość przyjacielska", ale Yuri powiedziała jej, że to nie miłość przyjacielska. Czerwona klacz była zdezorientowana. Przez całe lekcję nie odzywała się do białej klaczy. O wszytkim szybko dowiedziała się Victorie widząc w jakim stanie jest Yur, a także Doris. Fioletową jednoróżkę to jednak nie zniechęciło do białej klaczy. Po lekcji Yurina wracała razem z Doris, rozmawiały o tym co się wydarzyło na korytarzu szkolnym. Jednoróżka powiedziała jej, że ona woli chłopców i, że nic do niej nie czuję. Powiedziała też jej, że biała klacz jest tylko dla niej przyjaciółką. Yuri to zrozumiała chociaż w głębi duszy czuła się zraniona. Gdy były już przed domem białej klaczy, powiedziały sobie "Cześć", a następnie Dori ruszyła w swoją stronę. Biała klacz nic o tej sprawie nie powiedziała rodzinie oraz bratu, ponieważ wiedziała co myślą o osobach innej orientacji niż hetero. Z jej rodziny wiedziała o tym tylko Sierra, ale nie wiedziała jak pomóc "siostrze". Bała się również o tym powiedzieć Kasi...nie wiedziała jak zareaguje na orientacje swojej przyjaciółki, Yuri bała się ponownego odrzucenia. Jeśli chodzi o Victorie...nie chciała zamęczać ją swoimi problemami. Klaczka wyrzaliła się Alex'owi, który ją pocieszał. Wiedział co ona czuję, ponieważ on był w takiej samej sytuacji miesiąc bądź kilka miesięcy temu. Mijały tygodnie, a także zaczęły zbliżać się urodziny klaczy. Starała się przez ten czas poprawić swoje relacje z Doris, ale jej trudno było rozmawiać z białą klaczą. Yur ją rozumiała, ponieważ gdyby jej to wyznała ona to też by była w szoku, ale w mniejszym. W tym czasie zaczęła się już czuć przy Dori jak wcześniej, zaczęła się jednak za to dziwnie czuć przy Alex'ie, ale bała się mu o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ bała się ponownego odrzucenia. W dzień jej urodzin biała klacz spotkała Alex'a. Ogier złożył jej również życzenia, ale Yuri wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak...ogier dziwnie się przy niej zachował jakby był przy niej zakłopotany. Chłopak zabrał ją na boisko gdzie ją pocałował. Klacz była zaskoczona, a jednocześnie szczęśliwa. Ogier powiedział jej, że jest w niej zakochany od pewnego czasu i, że jest pewny swojej orientacji...że jest biseksualny. Yurina też mu wyznała co do niego czuję od pewnego czasu. Ogier zapytał się jej czy chciałaby zostać jego dziewczyną. Rozsądek Yur mówił jednak aby się zastanowić, ale serce mówiło, że ma się nie zastanawiać. Klacz posłuchała serca, a wtedy ona i Alex zostali parą. Szybko dowiedziała się o tym jakimś sposobem Doris, Victorie, a także reszta klasy białej klaczy. Czerwona jednoróżka znów zaczęła normalnie rozmawiać z Yuri, ale były dla siebie tylko koleżankami, Victorie i inne koleżanki Yuriny gratulowały jej, chociaż fioletowa klacz była trochę sceptycznie nastawiona, ale cieszyła się ze szczęścia dobrej koleżanki. Jeśli chodzi o ogierów oraz inne klacze raczej nie wierzyli w to, że klaczka jest w związku, ale jej to nie obchodziło. Przygoda ze smokiemZupełnie wymyślone. Pewnego dnia gdy Yur spacerowała sobie po Ponyville, pojawił się smok. Był cały czerwony i wielki, no może opócz brzucha, który miał czarny. Zaczął thumb|Light (wtedy jeszcze bez imienia) VS Yurina, a także ich pierwsze spotkanie.budzić postrach mieszkańców Ponyville. Smok się jednak tym nie przejął tylko porwał białą pegazice, a mianowicie Yurinę, która nie zdołała uciec. Wypóścił ją dopiero gdzieś wysoko. Nie rozumiała o co chodzi jednak wiedziała tylko jedno...nie chciała być "drugim śniadaniem" dla smoka, który mierzył ją wzrokiem. Była trochę przerażona jednak zaczęła mierzyć smoka również swoim zwrokiem. I w ten sposób rozpoczęła się ,,Bitwa na Wzroki". Po pięciu minutach jednak smok wygrał, ale odstawił Yur na ziemię. Zdziwieniem było dla niej, że smok zawsze przylatywał do Ponyville...do niej. Okazało się, że jest nastoletnim smokiem o imieniu Light, dodatkowo okazało się, że potrafi mówić. Był pod wrażeniem jej odwagi i postanowił ją lepiej poznać, oczywiście najpierw Biała klacz często z nim latała po Ponyville, a nawet czasem próboli szukać kryształów, ale niestety niezbyt jej to wychodziło, lepiej wychodziło to Light'owi. Klasa 6 Różne problemy Nowe znajomości z chłopakami Nowi...znajomi Zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego, a Yuri spędzała czas z Kaśką, chodząc do sklepów z kosmetykami bądź rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach. Yurina zaczęła jednak czuć, że coś jest nie tak, ale również nie podobało jej się chodzenie do sklepów z kosmetykami, białą klacz po prostu to nudziło. Kasia zaczęła też mówić, że czasem naprawdę ciekawiej jest z jej koleżankami z klasy. Yur bardzo to zraniło, ponieważ przez ostatnie jedenaście lat nigdy jej tego nie powiedziała. Po tym ostatni raz z nią rozmawiało. Minęło kilka dni, a biała klacz wciąż myślała nad tymi relacjami z najlepszą przyjaciółką. Wszystko zmienił dzwonek od telefonu. Okazało się, że dzwoni jedna z klaczy, którą poznała w szkole...była to znajoma. Biała klacz wyszła na dwór i zauważyła tam właśnie tą klacz, a także inne klacze...a także Domino, którego znała z klasy, a także Mal'a...ogiera, którego poznała na boisku z koleżankami z klasy. Wszyscy poszli na spacer, chociaż Yuri od początku była sceptycznie nastawiona, ponieważ nie miała zbyt dobrych relacji z Domino. Zaczęli tam mówić, że pewien ogier się w niej zakochał. Biała klaczka była zdziwiona oraz nie sądziła, że jakiś chłopak, którego widziała kilka razy oraz z nim jeden raz rozmawiała zakochał się w niej. Reszte dnia spędzili na placyku, gdzie dołączyło się też dwóch ogierów - Crystal Stone oraz ten właśnie ogier, który w niej się niby zakochał. Nie zabrakło też rozmów na temat tyłu Yuriny, co ją irytowało, ale ukrywała to. Potem Yur pożegnała się z nimi i wróciła do siebie. Zakończenie Szkoły Podstawowej Zakończenie odbyło się w piątek o godzinie 8.00. Yur ubrała swoją czarną spódnicę, a także białą koszule z krótkim rękawem. Skierowała się w stronę swojej szkoły podstawowej. Gdy już tam była przed szkołą spotkała kilka swoich koleżanek, które robiły zdjęcia na pamiątkę. Yuri z kilkoma również zrobiła zdjęcia. Z każdą minutą przed szkołą zaczęło się pojawiać coraz więcej osób nie tylko z jej klasy, ale też z klas równoległych. Wszyscy weszli do szkoły, a następnie skierowali się w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Biała klacz zajęła miejsce wśród ogierów ze swojej klasy, ponieważ tam gdzie siedziały klacze miejsca były już pozajmowane. Najpierw zaczęła przemawiać pani dyrektor, a następnie zaczęły wychodzić osoby, które reprezentowały klasy np. w klasie Yuri, Agne reprezentowała klasę mówiąc wiersz. Następnie na środek zaczęli wychodzić wychowawcy, którzy wyczytywali osoby, które otrzymały świadectwo z czerwonym paskiem. Yurika była wśród tych kucyków. Następnie byli Ci, którzy otrzymali srebrne bądź złote tarcze. Yur była z tymi, którzy otrzymali srebrne tarcze. Następnie wszyscy skierowali się w stronę swoich klas. Yuri usiadła z Alexandrą, a następnie podpisała zeszyt jednej z klacz. Każdy otrzymał dyplomy, a także po książce. Yur otrzymała dyplom za bardzo dobre wyniki w nauce, a także za otrzymanie srebrnej tarczy + za noszenie dziennika. Po tym Yurina pożegnała się, a także przytuliła do swoich koleżanek z klasy. Chciała też pożegnać się ze Speed Ball'em, ale jego i jego brata już nie było. Tak zakończyło się zakończenie roku szkolnego Yuri, a także ze średnią 5.25. Przekonanie Dwa dni wakacji minęły Yuri spokojnie, do czasu gdy nie spotkała swoich nowych znajomych, bawiących się na placu zabaw dla żłobka. Próbowali również przekonać białą klacz aby weszła do nich, ale ona się nie zgodziła. Więc oni postanowili wyjść z placu, a następnie wszyscy skierowali się w stronę ławek. Tam oczywiście odbyła się rozmowa na temat tyłu Yur. Yurina wkurzyła się, ponieważ miała dosyć tych słów na temat swojego tyłu. Wtedy Crystal Stone oraz Mal zwrócili się do niej mówiąc, że powinna się cieszyć, ponieważ zapewne takich słów nie słyszy na temat swojego tyłu. Tak to prawda, Yur nigdy takich rzeczy nie słyszała na temat swojego tyłu, ale była przez to przekonana, że ogierzy mogą lecieć tylko na tył, a nie na charakter. Wakacje nad morzem Kolonia, której nie zapomni 'Osobowość' Zalety Szczera Yur jest bardzo szczerą klaczą. Znaczy potrafi kłamać, ale zawsze jej koleżanki zauważają, że coś jest nie tak i mówi im prawdę. Raczej klaczy nie lubi kłamać, a także gdy inni kłamią. Jednak sądzi, że czasem umiejętność kłamania się przydaje, ale nie pochwala tego. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalną klaczą. Nigdy nie zostawia koleżanek w potrzebie, a nawet z nim zostaję gdy te mają kłopot. Potrafi wybierać pomiędzy swoim pokusami, a dobrem innym. Większość osób uważa, że jest za bardzo lojalna, ale jej to jakoś nie przeszkadza. Skromność Jest tak samą skromna co Prusy z Hetalii. Z jej skromnością jest różnie. Raz przechwala się wszystkim, a za drugim razem mówi, że błahostką. Jednak bardziej działa ta druga strona, która się niczym nie przechwala. Nie przechwala się dobrymi ocenami, osiągnięciami itp. Pomocna Romantyczna Wady Nieśmiałość Yurina jest dość nieśmiałym kucykiem. Zawsze gdy ktoś przychodzi nowy to od razu zaczyna panikować, że powie coś głupiego, spuszcza głowę i mówi cicho. Najpewniej się czuję w towarzystwie kucyków, które zna, wtedy jest pewniejsza siebie. Jej nieśmiałość również powoduje to, że jak stoi na środku klasy w czasie odpytywaniu to spuszcza głowę lub robi się czerwona, ponieważ cała klasa ją mierzy w wzrokiem, a jak występuje sama na scenie to się strasznie stresuje. Wstydliwa Wrażliwość Klacz jest bardzo wrażliwa. Często płacze gdy któryś z chłopaków na nią na krzyczy lub ktoś inny. Dawniej też była wrażliwa na krytykę innych kucyków, ale na to się uodporniła. Również płacze gdy ktoś się z niej naśmiewa głównie z powodu tego, że dostała gorszą ocenę. Stara się nad swoją wrażliwością panować, ale coś jej nie wychodzi. Jednak zaczęła nad nią panować, że dzięki temu nie popłakała się na zakończeniu 6 klasy chociaż miała się zaraz rozpłakać. Nerwowość Yur jest bardzo nerwową osobą. Łatwo ją wyprowadzić z równowagi choć codziennie jest spokojna. Gdy coś ją wyprowadzi z równowagi krzyczy i przeklina. Wkurza ją gdy ktoś obraża kucyki o innych poglądach, zainteresowaniach, rasy czy po prostu przez orientację. Nie lubi oraz denerwują ją ogierzy, którzy klepią klaczę tam gdzie nie trzeba i rozmawiają ciąglę o zboczonych rzeczach. Uparty charakter Jest bardzo upartą klaczą. Zazwyczaj zawsze stoi przy swoim i nie pozwala na to aby ktoś zmienił jej zdanie. Upiera się przy wszystkim oraz przy różnych rzeczach. Potrafi jednak czasem się opanować. Zazdrość Jest bardzo zazdrosną klaczą. Gdy była w związku, to gdy jej chłopak mówił, że pewna klacz chciała go pocałować, byłam wkurzona, a szał tłumiła w sobie. Obecnie jest zazdrosna o to, że jej brat jest lepiej traktowany od niej i o wiele innych osób m.in.: przyjaciół. Wredność Nienormalność Lekko zboczona Niecierpliwa Leniwa Niska samoocena Pechowiec Inne cechy Marzycielka Broni jest typową marzycielką. Uwielbia marzyć oraz śnić na jawie. Przez to często jej mózg "wyłącza się" na lekcjach i nie myśli. Przez to również wymyśliła swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę Sierrę. Często również śpiewa o swoich marzeniach. Wie jednak, że nigdy się nie spełnią. Infaltywność Otaku, a także yaoinistka Niezbyt dziewczęca Paruje wszystkich Vicky uwielbia paringi, a także parować inne osoby. Uwielbia parować postacie z anime, z realnego świata, gier, filmów i wielu innych. W swojej klasie oraz szkołę łączyła w paringi. Łączyła Speed Ball'a z Domino, Victorie z Computer Pen, a także Agne z Marthą. Ma wiele paringów (zwłaszcza paringi chłopakxchłopak, które wręcz uwielbia). Również stara się wykonać rysunek do tego paringu narysować jakiś rysunek, ale rzadko to robi. Podejrzliwa 'Umiejętności' Muzyka Śpiew Yur według innych bardzo ładnie śpiewa. Uważa jednak, że śpiewa przeciętnie. Uczęszcza również na chór szkolny i ma zamiar to kontynuować w gimnazjum. Często śpiewa idąc do szkoły i w domu. Najczęściej śpiewa piosenki Vocaloidów, koreańskich i japońskich zespołów, openingi z anime, zakończenia z anime i wiele innych. Granie na gitarze Gra na gitarze od czwartej klasy. Można powiedzieć, że nawet nieźle jej idzie. Yuri uczy się również w domu różnych nut z piosenek, które znajduję w internecie na gitarę. Gra również aby się odstresować, a także gdy ma chore gardło i nie może śpiewać. Granie na flecie Yurina gra na flecie również od czwartej klasy. Związane to było z przynoszeniem na lekcję muzyki, fletu. Potrafi mniej więcej większość utworów z książek, a także z tych, które podaje jej nauczycielka. Yuri jednak ćwiczy grę na tym instrumencie tylko na lekcjach bądź w domu gdy musi zdać na jakąś ocenę. Rysowanie Sport Pływanie Siatkówka Piłka kopytkowa Języki obce Angielski Yur uczy się tego języka od Przedszkola jednak bardziej się za niego wzięła dopiero w Podstawówce. Łatwo jej wchodzi do głowy i ogólnie lubi się go uczyć. Uczęszcza również na zajęcia dodatkowe z tego właśnie języka. Często robi projekty na angielski na ocenę dodatkową. Jest jej ulubionym językiem razem z językiem Japońskim. Niemiecki Klaczka uczy się tego języka ze względu tego, ponieważ tam gdzie idzie do gimnazjum uczą tylko dwóch języków : angielskiego i niemieckiego. Klacz jak na razie uczęszcza tylko na zajęcia dodatkowe gdzie jest w grupie z dwoma ogierami, a mianowicie ze swoim starszym bratem, a także młodszym o rok ogierem, z którym nawet Yur nieźle się dogaduje. Z początku niezbyt jej dobrze szło, ponieważ w szkole nie ma języka niemieckiego, a jej brat oraz kolega mają w szkole. Po pewnym czasie zaczęło jej iść lepiej, a nawet planuje napisać test, który decyduję o tym do jakiej grupy się dostanie (ten sam test jest również obowiązkowy do angielskiego). Japoński Hiszpański Pół przezroczystość 'Zainteresowania' Muzyka Yurina ma inny gust muzyczny niż swoje koleżanki ze szkoły. Nie lubi One Directions i innych takich. Woli japoński pop, koreański pop, a nawet rock oraz Vocaloidy. Z początku te zainteresowanie muzyką powodowały, że inni na Yurine patrzyli się dziwnie, ponieważ większość osób z klasy nie lubiło takiej muzyki, ale z czasem zaakceptowali to. Również słucha rapu, metalu i rock'a to kolejny powód dlaczego ludzie brali ją za idiotkę, ponieważ ta muzyka nie pasuje jej do charakteru, ale z czasem to też zaakceptowali. Dawniej słuchała pop'u jak swoje koleżanki, ale obecnie taką muzyką gardzi (choć są wyjątki). Również lubi słuchać piosenek z openingów anime. Anime Yutrina lubi, a nawet kocha oglądać anime. Dawniej wolała kreskówki, ale gdy ich przestała oglądać (choć są jeszcze wyjątki) to przerzuciła się na anime. Ogląda Hetalie, Kuroshitsuji, Death Note, Pokemon i Doraemon. Lubi też łączyć postacie z anime w pary co też może wydawać się dziwne najczęściej tworzy paringi yaoi i yuri . Czasem też ogląda takie anime, które są uważane za najgorsze np. Boku no Pico czy Shounen maid Kuro-kunNie polecam...no chyba, że jesteś ciekawy co to za anime. aby sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście są takie. Potem żałuje, że takie anime shoutacon (ale z czasem jej nawet psychika się na takie anime uodporniła) oglądała. Czasem też zdarza się jej pooglądać lolicon, a mianowicie Kodomo no jikan, który ją rozśmiesza, ponieważ większość scen jest zabawnych, a zarazem od openingu boli ją brzuch, a coraz bardziej zastanawia się kto był taki inteligenty aby tamtego chłopaka jakim jest Aoki zatrudniać jako nauczyciela. Obecnie już rzadko ogląda lolicon. Zdarzy się też jej, że poogląda jakieś urywki na You Tube jakiegoś anime (najczęściej yaoi lub yuri), ale to rzadko. Zaczęła jednak oglądać anime Yaoi i Yuri. Gry Komputerowe Internetowe X-box 360 Yur gra na X-boxie. Uwielbiać grać w różne gry, a nawet swojego brata gdy ten nie potrafi przejść jakiegoś poziomu lub z nim gra. Gra też czasem gry z kinectem. Jednak, że X-box jest w pokoju brata, a Yuri nie chce się tam z bardzo chodzić już nie za często gra na tym i teraz gra na nerwach telefonie w gry internetowe. PSP Telewizja Seriale Programy Kreskówki Niezbyt często ogląda kreskówki. Ogląda je tylko gdy jej brat przychodzi na telewizję. Ogląda z nim ,,Wodogrzmoty Małe", ,,Duch i nas dwóch", ,,Paczki z planety X", ,,Zwyczajny Serial" i wiele innych. Również sama ogląda ,,Byle do Przerwy", ,,Scooby - Doo", kreskówkę bądź serial ,,My little Human" i wszystkie sezony kreskówki ,,Total Drama"Z tłumaczenia na polski Totalną Porażkę. 'Co lubi, a czego nie' Lubi Anime Yurina sądzi, że to coś najlepszego nawet lepsze od kreskówek. Jej pierwszym anime było ,,Pokemon", które oglądała w dzieciństwie, ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, że to anime. Wróciła do oglądania anime dopiero gdy miała 11 lat, znajdując na You Tube anime ,,Death Note" (o którym kiedyś dyskutowały osoby z pewnego forum). Potem zaczęła oglądać ,,Kuroshitsuji", czasem zdarza się jej pooglądać ,,Naruto", ,,Junjou Romantica" oraz ,,K-on!", a także "Maiden Rose". Jej ulubionym anime stało się ,,Hetalia". Nie lubi jednak gdy ktoś się śmieje z powodu tego, że ogląda anime, a także gdy ktoś nazywa anime "chińskimi bajeczkami". Jeśli chodzi o mangi to ich nie czyta, ponieważ nie posiada ich, a kupić ich też za bardzo nie może, ale planuje je kupić. Kolor fioletowy Deszcz Noc Romantycznych ogierów Muzykę Figurki z porcelany Kreskówki Zwierzęta Gry Rysować Vocaloidy Chibi Nie lubi Przemocy Sukienek Koloru różowego Samotności Chamskich i zapatrzonych w siebie ogierów Zapachu papierosów Zbyt dużego światła słonecznego 'Opinie' 'Relacje rodzinne' Peter (ojciec) Lili (matka) Heart Strong (starszy brat) Sierra (zmyślona siostra bliźniaczka) Sierra poznała na skutek snu Yuriny. Biała klacz wyobraziła sobie klacz, coś w stylu połączenia Sierry oraz Izzy z ,,Totalnej Porażki", a także Pinkie Pie. Kilka razy pojawiała się w jego śnie tylko jako koleżanka, a nawet przyjaciółka Yuri. Nazwała ją również Sierra chociaż z początku chciała Misa. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy klaczka spostrzegła, że widzi klacz o czarnych włosach z brązowymi pasemkami. Okazało się, że przez przypadek klacz stworzyła swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę, którą ona tylko dostrzega. Sierra i Yurina bardzo się lubią. Chociaż biała klacz czasem nie popiera szalonych pomysłów swojej "swojej siostry" i wciąga w je Yurinę dalej, ale są w dobrych relacjach. Lubią razem oglądać ,,Totalną Porażkę", a także anime. Sierra uwielbia również dokuczać swojemu "bratu", co jej nigdy nie wychodzi. 'Relacje z innymi ' Moje OC Nata Nate, a właściwie Natanielle poznała na Warsztatach Rysunkowych, które właśnie odbywały się w Ponyville. Niebieska klacz przyjechała tam z samego Canterlotu. Yuri zainteresowały jej rysunki i odważyła się rozpocząć rozmowę. Klacze ma ją wspólne zainteresowania jakimi są m.in.: muzyka czy właśnie rysowanie. Obie są nawet mniej więcej podobnym wiekuNata ma 16 lat, a Yurina 13 lat., chociaż jednak Nata jest trochę starsza od Yur ona lubi jej towarzystwo. Często przysyłają do siebie listy. Light (smok) Iride Royal Blue Nastoletnia klacz poznała ją, gdy ona przyjechała na wakacje do Fillydelphi. Yurina poszła sama na spacer, gdzie Royal Blue również się przechadzała. Roya zainteresowała się nią i rozpoczęła z nią pierwsza rozmowę od razu zauważając, że Yuri jest nieśmiała i większość innych rzeczy, które się w niej nie spodobały, oczywiście wprost tego nie powiedziała, ponieważ nie chciała jej zranić. Pomimo różnic charakterów oraz wieku klacze nawet nieźle ze sobą się dogadują. Traktują się jak dobre koleżanki. To Royal poznała Yurine z Iride oraz uszczęśliwiło ją to, że klacze ze sobą się dogadały. Ponyfikacje znajomych, wrogów i przyjaciół z prawdziwego życia Julie Kaśka Alex Roxy Speed Ball W dzieciństwie biała klacz często oglądała za drzewa jak on wraz ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem grali w piłkę nożną. Klaczka jednak bała się do niego podejść i przedstawić się. Poznali się jednak w pierwszej klasie podstawówki. Siedzieli również w tej samej klasie. Speed często bronił Yuri przed wyśmiewaniem jak i dokuczaniem. Pożyczali od siebie lekcję. Nieźle się dogadywali. Wszystko zmieniła klasa czwarta gdzie przyjaciel strasznie się zmienił. Zaczął dokuczać Yur, ale to tylko przy kolegach, a jak ich nie było zachowywał się przy niej jak kiedyś. Obecnie Yurika uważa, że Speed chce się przypodobać swoim kolegom jej kosztem, ale i tak go dalej lubi. Był też jej pierwszą miłością, ale on ją odrzucił na Walentynki, a przynajmniej tak Yur przez jakiś czas myślała. Niestety z biegiem czasu Speed zaczął bardziej dokuczać swojej "przyjaciółce" bardziej, wszystko po to aby przypodobać się swoim kolegom. Yur strasznie to się nie podobało, zwłaszcza że w głębi duszy dalej coś do niego czuła. Ogier jednak kiedy nie ma jego kolegów traktuje ją normalnie, a także pożycza od niej lekcję, a ona od niego. Klaczka jednak nie jest pewna czy robi to dla żartów czy taki jest dla niej naprawdę. Najczęściej jednak teraz się kłócą. Również Yuri paringuje go z jego przyjacielem (Domino), ponieważ sądzi że Speed nieźle pasuje na Seme. Yur zmieniła o nim zdanie gdy okazało się, że jej Walentynkę dla niego nie zniszczył on, tylko Chigai - ziemski kucyk, który zakochał się w białej klaczy oraz nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą o tym, że Yuri jest zakochana w Speedzie. Nie zmieniło to nic jednak w relacjach Yuri i jej najwidoczniej dalej przyjaciela. Nie związali się, a ich relację są różne. Dowiedziała się również, że Chigai to nie zniszczył Walentynkę tylko Domino - jednorożec, zazdrosny o swojego przyjaciela. Yellow Ball Elize Victorie Doris Chigai Meggie Kate Caroline Tommy Sweet Flower Domino Ponyfikacje innych użytkowników (Wpisuje tu tylko ponyfikacje osób, które lubię i, które miałam okazję poznać.) Hope Light Poznali się w sklepie zoologicznym. Yurina obserwowała zwierzaki, a do niej podeszła i zagadała słowami ,, fajowy królik co nie?". Od tamtej pory zaczęły się spotykać i rozmawiać. 'Zwierzęta' Yuri bardzo lubi zwierzęta. Gdy miała 5 lat była właścielką (wraz ze swoim bratem) kilku rybek, nie pamięta ich ras, ale ich imiona tak. Nazywały się : Nemo, Bolek, Lolek, Sissi, Sali oraz Zygzak. Każdą po kolei kochała, a także chętnie się nimi zajmowała. Niestety z niewiadomych powodów rodzice oddali je do pracy jej dziadka. Yur była z tego powodu bardzo smutna, ale cieszyła ją nowa wiadomość, a mianowicie taka, że rodzice postanowili przygarnąć pod swój dach świnkę morską. Tak się stało...w wieku 6 lat rodzice Yuri, a także jej brata kupili rudą, małą świnkę morską. Rodzeństwo od razu ją, a mianowicie jego pokochali. Nazwali go Piorun. Rudy świnek morski mieszkał w klatce w pokoju Yuriny, a ona jak i jej brat chętnie im się zajmowali. Piorun żył przez pięć lat i był bardzo posłuszny oraz inteligenty. Potrafił dojść do pokoju Yur z pokoju rodziców, a także chętnie sam wchodził na ręcę mamy białej klaczy. 'Cytaty' 'Ciekawostki' *Urodziny obchodzi 13 czerwca więc jest z pod znaku Bliźniąt. *Piszę opowiadania. *Słucha Vocaloidów, a jej ulubionym jest MEIKO i KAITO. *Lubi tworzyć paringi z udziałem swojej klasy, vocaloidów, postaciami z anime i wieloma innymi. *Jest zakochana w głębi duszy w Speed Ball'u, ale teraz najczęściej się z nim kłóci i nie wie co o nim myśleć. Obecnie jednak sądzi, że Speed pasuje do jego kolegi. *Według siebie ma pecha w miłości. *Gdy za kimś idzię nikt nie zauważa, że ona za nim idzie. *Rzadko się uśmiecha. *Ma dziwny śmiech, a w pewnym sensie taki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dg9vEMYlj0 , ale większość osób uważa, że jej śmiech przypomina płacz, więc czasem nie wiadomo czy się śmieję czy płaczę. *Jest obiektem kpin ze strony wielu ogierów. *Jej ulubionym parigniem z Vocaloidów jest MEIKOxKAITO. *Nie cierpi Walentynek. *Jej najbardziej ulubioną postacią z Total Dramy jest Courtney. *Możesz jej powiedzieć wszystko, ona i tak nikomu nie powie. *Lubi Yaoi i Yuri. *Ma często skojarzenia. *Nigdy za dużo nie mówi (sepleni). *Zbiera figurki z porcelany oraz aniołki. *Słucha piosenek zespołu the Gazette, Big Bang, Super Junior-M (dopiero zaczęła słuchać zespołu Super Junior-M), The Beatles, a do jej ulubionych wykonawców należy John Lennon. *Nie lubi One Direction. *Marzy o pokoju na świecie. *Nie przepada za piosenkami ze świata współczesnego, ale jest dużo wyjątków. *Nie lubi sukienek, spódnic, zakupów, makijażu (ewentualnie lekki na dyskotekę) oraz koloru różowego. *Jest uczulona na zboże oraz ma alergię na pewien gatunek kwiatu. *Czarne pasemka zrobiła sobie tydzień przed rozpoczęciem klasy 6. *Jest fanką "Alicji w Krainie Czarów" oraz jej innych odpowiedników. *Płakała przy śmierci Mufasy, przy śmierci matki Bambi'ego, a także przy końcu filmu "Ósmoklasiści nie płaczą". *Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że większość osób nazywa ją "Dziwaczką". *Jest nawet dość silna, ale pokazuje to tylko na wf. *Ogląda mecze piłki kopytkowej, a gdy na wf grają w piłkę stoi na bramce. *Ma lekką nadwagę. *Była w dzieciństwie trochę rozpieszczana, ale nie wpłynęło to na jej charakter w przyszłości. *Nie jest pewna swojej orientacji. *W wersji chibi widać tylko u niej jeden kosmyk włosów. *Siła jej skrzydłobić wynosi 6.5. *Jej ulubionym paringiem z anime "Hetalia" jest PruCan, ale lubi też inne. 'Galeria' 'Przypisy' Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników